Daddy Dearest
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: It is kagome's time. inuyasha and Kag have been married for a while. Inuyasha and Kag have a daughter. One day, she brings her boyfriend home for lunch. rated for language.
1. Default Chapter

A Father's worst fear.

You are going to laugh your butts off. Probably a one shot, but i may make a continuance.

----------

"Bye dad!" Inuyasha's sensitive hanyou ears caught as the door slammed. Kagome had already left for work and he was off for today.

He brushed his long white hair out and put it into a high ponytail, his white ears twitching as he did.

He didn't bother with a shirt, instead he decided to wear loose black bluejeans and go shirtless. it was nine o'clock, and Kagome and Kaoru would be back for lunch in about three hours.

He went downstairs, his clawed feet silent on the warm, plush carpet. He yawned, grinning at the pitcure of all of them now. Kagome, Himself, Kaoru, Shippou, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Hige, (Miroku and Sango's boy.) and Rin, who was holding Hige's hand. One thing was missing, here. Kaede. She had died a few years ago. They hadn't known she was even sick.

But that was history, and Kaoru was sixteen, and a Junior in High school. That thought made Inuyasha feel ancient as he pulled on the apron Kagome had gotten him. It said "Kiss the cook." and he had laughed at it. But he wore it every time he cooked, which was often because he loved it.

------

"Kaoru, are you sure this is alright?" Rei asked nervously, brushing his shoulder-length green hair out of his face.

"Yeah!, my dad's gonna love you!" She said, straitening the tight shirt of her school uniform. Her white hair was chopped short, and her black ears twitched in excitement.

"Dad! I'm home!" She yelled as she came in the door. Taking off her shoes, she stepped onto the plush carpet in the front hallway.

"In here. Your mom isn't home yet." her dad called back. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of something frying and she grinned. "My dad's a great cook. You'll love him." Then she called back; "Is it alright if i bring a guest to lunch?"

--

"Sure!" Inuyasha yelled, then told myouga to set out another plate.

The flea demon did and came back to help with the spices. Surprisingly Myouga was helpful in this time. Especially for spying on Kaoru. Not that either demon would admit it to Kagome.

it wasn't surprising that Kaoru had inherited his strength and her mother's temper. Boy she could scream.

Inuyasha listened as her guest walked into the livingroom and sat down.

---

Kaoru led Rei past the kitchen and watched as he glanced in to see the bare backed hanyou she took after. He stopped to stare but she grabbed his hand and yanked him away from view.

She heard him rummaging around and felt Myouga coming toward them. "Myouga, go away!" she yelled, slamming the door to the livingroom.

Then she heard her mom come in the front door.

"Mom! We're in here!" She yelled, as Rei looked around at their livingroom. Swords and demon heads littered the wall while books crowded the shelves and floor.

"Nice collection, what are they?" Rei asked, staring at a particularly evil looking snake demon head.

"Oh, that's my father's demon head collection. That's all of the demons he's killed since i was born. He's weird like that." She said, dismissing the subject.

He stared at the wall in horror.

"He likes to kill anything that looks at me the wrong way." she stated off-handedly.

"Eep." Rei sat down on the couch again, this time in shock. what was he getting in to? He knew the answer to that question, he wanted to marry Kaoru, but he had to ask her father and mother for approval first.

A woman came into the room. She didn't have odd ears, and she looked human. "Hello, Rei, Kaoru has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Kagome shook his hand. "I'm Kagome, Kaoru's mom."

(A/N : poor Rei.)

Rei stood and bowed. his face pale white.

"Lunch!" Came a deep yell from the kitchen area.

"Let's eat!" Kagome chirped, an evil grin on her face.

Rei walked into the dining room and stared in wonder. The room was lit by candles instead of lamplight. There were no windows, so the room was in a permanant shadow. A broad shouldered man stood, setting dishes on the carved mahogany table, his white hair covering his eyes and the high ponytail was let loose to fall over his shoulders.

He straitened to about Rei's height.

"Who are you?" He growled posessively, startling everyone.

"M..My name's" He got out

"Daddy, dont' be so rude. His name's Rei Kamiya, my boyfriend. Rei, this is my dad, Inuyasha." Kaoru introduced them.

Inuyasha stared at the green haired boy. He had better not be a pervert.

"Inuyasha, dont make me..." Kagome left the thread in the air. Inuyasha hated the dreaded "S" word. She hadn't used it on him in years, but she never took the necklace off of him.

"Please, sit." He said, motioning to the chair beside his daughter's.

Inuyasha stared at Rei as they ate, he was silent and didn't eat at all. "inu..." Kagome said, startling him out of it.

---------------------------

Okay, that was kinda lame. Oh well. at least i put it up. Maybe someone will like it.

If you want a contunuance, review me. 


	2. Shocked and Sputtering

Okay. I think that's a record breaker for only one night. I wish my other stories were as popular as this one. But i guess that's because i can't seem to focus on just one thing or else i just screw up the story.

Anyways... Thankyou to all of my reviewers.

Since you all wanted it soo much, i will write another chapter.

Btw, Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Kagome and any other Inuyasha characters i place in this are not mine. The rest, however, is. I would appretiate it if you would ask me before taking from my story to add onto your own...Or not, whatever, just tell me so i can read your's too.

---------

Inuyasha hid a growl, the "S" word was on his loving wife's lips, and he knew it. He started eating, concentrating on his food.

"My grandfather, Kouga, said Kaouru looks a lot like a couple he once knew." Rei said, breaking into Inuyasha's thoughts.

"That's nice, Inuyasha and I knew a kouga. He was always getting into it with Inuyasha." Kagome said, her voice light and cheery at the memory.

Inuyasha thought nothing of the name, and went back into his own thoughts, evaluating the green haired boy. Something was off about him.

The clock chimed and Kaouru and Kagome began clearing away the dishes.

Inuyasha glared over at the boy. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked, his voice low so as to not let his wife overhear.

"I...I would like your permission to marry her, once we get old enough that is!" He blurted out, surprising Inuyasha and himself.

inuyasha spluttered and fell off of the high backed chair and into the floor, his golden eyes wide in shock. The boy had given him a direct answer.

When he got over his shock, he stared at the boy, he seemed serious.

"S..so you want t..to marry my daughter." He blinked several times, trying to clear away the lingering shock.

"Y..Yes sir." The boy stammered.

Suddenly, Kaouru walked in, taking Rei's arm, they left. Kaouru calling goodbye over her shoulder to him.

He just stood there.

"Hey, koi. What do you think of Rei?" Came a seductive voice from behind him as slender arms wrapped themselves around him.

"H..He wants to marry Kaouru!" He stammered, turning to face his wife.

"Well?" She asked, rubbing the bottom of one of his sensitive ears.

He didn't answer her, he just closed his eyes and growled low in his throat. Suddenly, he grinned sadistically and kissed her, deepening it until she pushed him away. "I have to go back to work. Love you." She said, walking out into the hall and toward the door.

He waited until the soud of her car disappeared before he changed into his fire-rat gi and hakama, grabbed Tetsuaiga and jumped down the well.

-----------

That's it for this chapter. Tell me if you want more. or ill just quit here and forget about it cuz it's kinda hard to type this one cuz i don't really have any ideals.

Hey! Here's an ideal! give me some ideals! Anyone who reviews gets an inu cookie! 


	3. Startled Sesshomaru

Inu cookies all around!!!

-----------------------

Inuyasha landed with a soft thud outside of Sango and miroku's hut. He could smell that they weren't there, so he followed the scent to his brother's castle.

The demon guards tried to stop him, but he gave them the famous Sesshomaru stare and they backed off.

he walked into the private office where Sesshomaru, rin, Souta, Sango, and Miroku were talking over tea.

"Konichiwa, Inu-san!" rin chirped as she wrapped her long arms around him in a tight hug.

"Konichiwa, rin-chan." he said, pulling her off of him.

"Well well. What has brought you here this time, brother?" Sesshomaru asked, arching a brow.

Inuyasha sighed, sitting on the windo ledge. "it's Kaouru." He said, looking out into the forrest.

"What happened to her?! Who did it?! I'll.." Sesshomaru trailed off, his eyes glowing pink. He was the girl's godparent, and he took that seriously.

"She brought home this boy, and he want's to marry her." He said, slowly, trying not to stutter.

"She's only sixteen!" Sesshomaru said, standing abruptly.

"he said he wants to wait until they turn eighteen." Inuyasha commented lowly. Sesshomaru sat back down. Miroku and sango had left, so they were alone.

he heard chuckling outside in the hallway.

"What should i do?" Inuyasha asked, staring off into the woods.

"Bring him here. I want to see this boy." Sesshomaru said, turning back toward his desk.

Inuyasha rose and walked out of the castle, ignoring the sniggering Sango and miroku.

--------------------

Ooh, Rei's in for it now. I got a few ideals from the reviews and such. Thank you all for waiting.

die you sorry S.O.B.! -me. 


	4. Sucker for the kids

As soon as inuyasha stepped out of the shrine, he walked into the kitchen to call Kaouru on her cell phone.

When she answered, she souded out of breath and she was slightly panting.

"Are you alright honey?" Inuyasha asked, worried slightly.

"Sure, dad. I'm just late for class and i'm running." she panted out.

Inuyasha didn't buy it, but he held his tongue. She was sixteen, and she deserved at least some privacy. "Could you bring Rei back over for dinner? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Inuyasha asked, a little evil quirk at the corner of his lips.

"Sure, i think it would be fine. He'll just have to call his parents, they'll want to come over and meet you and mom anyways. I gotta go!" she yelled, hanging up.

Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head. She was so much like her mother.

Kagome would be home before Kaouru, so he didn't have to start supper yet. He changed into his jeans and a teeshirt, grabbed his wallet, a baseball cap, and walked out into the harsh afternoon sunlight.

He ran into town. his muscles singing in happiness at the exertion. Grinning, he took a sharp left in front of a car, it's driver skidded to a stop and stared after the blue and white blur that sped down maine.

He heard the driver cuss at him, and laughed, barely dodging pedestrians crossing the street.

He loved to stir up the city. it was amusing to see the kids come after him open armed. He loved to bring candy out to the playgrounds.

He skidded to a stop in front of the Poi Deli. He stepped in, his wind mussed hair settling onto his back. "Oye, Mr. Taio, You forgot your change!" Yelled kira, the young woman was chasing after the old man as he raced out beside Inuyasha.

"Hey, inu!" the old man grinned as he ran by. Inuyasha caught a whiff of wolf demon. It was the once mowhawked demon that hung around with Kouga. Grinning, Inuyasha stepped aside, then into the shop.

"Oh! Mr Taiyoukai! How are you today?" Kira asked, sighing as she stared after the crazy old wolf demon.

Her fox ears twitched and she sat back down on the seat behind the register.

Laughing, inuyasha picked out a few vegetables and a pack of rice balls before heading up to the counter.

"How's Shira doing?" Inuyasha asked, remembering that last time he had heard, the little one had had a cold.

"She's better now, thanks to that medicine you gave her. Where did you get that? That herb hasn't been around for almost a thousand years." Kira asked, taking Inuyasha's money and giving him his change.

"I have a friend in the medicine industry. it was nothing." he said, dismissing it. "See ya later, and give this to Shira for me." He said, tossing a carved wooden horse.

The wind had picked up when he went back outside. He still had a few hours before Kagome was supposed to be home, so he walked into the candy store.

He left with a jiant bag full of hard and soft candies. He walked into the nearest park and was immediately tackled by toddlers and kindergardeners. Laughing, he picked a few up and flung them over his broad shoulders.

Grinning, he finally knelt and began handing out the candies. There was one kid left that didn't go near him. He was about five, but he sat alone on the bench.

inuyasha's father instinct kicked in and he approached the kid. "What's your name, little one?" he asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

"Toby." The boy mumbled.

"Would you like some candy toby?" He asked, holding out a handful of candy.

The boy looked up at him with painfully sorrowful eyes. "What do i have to do?" He asked in a small voice.

"Nothing. It's yours, if you want it." Inuyasha smiled, growling inside.

He recognised the pattern. The child was being abused.

The boy reached out a tentative hand and took one of the peices of candy. A small peice of chocolate.

"Here." inuyasha said warmly, handing the handful to the startled boy. "Do you want to come have supper with me and my family?" He asked, "I already asked your mommy and daddy and they said it was okay." He said, holding out a calm hand.

The boy's face lit up. He grinned, and inuyasha could see gaps where a tooth was knocked out. It made him sick to know that someone would beat up a defenseless child.

Toby took his hand and hopped off of the bench. "Where we going?" he asked, looking around.

"We're going to talk to a friend of mine, get you something to wear for supper." Inuyasha explained.

The boy grinned and skipped in front of him. "Would you like to stay with us for awhile?" He asked, staring down at the joyful boy.

The boy looked up at him and grinned, nodding, before jumping up toward him.

Inuyasha caught him and swung him around to sit on his shoulders. He felt the hat lifted off of his head and felt the small hands at the base of his ears, stroking and scratching. "How come you got dog ears on the top of your head?" The boy asked, leaning over his head to hand just above his face.

"to hear with, silly. same reason you got ears on the sides of your head." Inuyasha explained, grinning up at the boy.

He walked into the store, flipping the giggling boy over his head to land on the floor. "Hey, Yuri! I have a verry important package to be dressed." he called to the manager. Suddenly, about six store personell popped up out of nowhere, mobbing the boy.

"Where'd you pick this one up, Taiyoukai?" Yuri asked, her long blonde hair framing her dark features perfectly.

"The park down on maine. I'll dress him, you just pick out the outfits." Inuyasha said, plucking the laughing boy from the group of goggling people.

He placed him back on his shoulders and they walked through the store. "Like this one toby?" He asked, showing the boy a pair of denim blue jeans in his size and a black shirt about like his.

The boy nodded vigorously and inuyasha nodded to yuri. He took the boy into the dressing room and sat him down. "Do you care if i change you into these?" He asked, holding up the clothes. "I won't hurt you, i promise."

The boy nodded hesitantly.

Inuyasha took off the boy's shirt and hid a growl. Large purple and blue bruises spotted the boys shoulders and back. "What's your last name, Toby?" He asked.

"Runi." He said, holding his hands up to let them through the sleeves of the shirt. Inuyasha changed him out of his pants and put on the other pair.

------------------

He put the phone on the reciever, grinning in sadistic joy. Toby's parents would pay for doing that to this boy.

"They said you can stay for however long you want." inuyasha said, grinning. He had the apron on and was preparing supper while the boy sat, messily turning the large spoon in the chocolate mix.

Toby stuck a finger in and licked it, mimicing inuyasha.

"Tastes good." Inuyasha said.

The door closed and his wife walked into the kitched, not at all surprised by the boy sitting at the counter.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" Inuyasha asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Work sucks." She said, grinning as she stuck her finger into the chocolate mix too. "What's your name?" She asked toby in a small voice.

"Toby." He said, licking the spoon carefully, his little pink tongue flicking over the wood cautiously.

"My name's Kagome. Nice to meet you Toby. I'm The cook's wife." she said, grinning, pointing to Inuyasha.

she caught the apple thrown at the back of her head and set it down."Don't eat too much of that chocolate, you'll ruin your dinner." she said, walking upstairs to shower and change.

"She's nice." Toby said, staring at the open doorway.

"She's great." Inuyasha said, staring in the same direction before his nose picked up the scent of ready-to-burn steak.

He hurriedly flipped them and set down the spatula to grab some plates.

"Hey, toby. Wanna help me set out the plates?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"Wash your hands, then." He said, pulling the stool up to the sink so that the boy could wash his hands.

---------

Inuyasha hadn't heard Kaouru come home yet. It worried him slightly.

He walked into the front hall and peeked out of the eye-hole.

His perfect little girl was being kissed by the boy she had brought home!

Growling, Inuyasha slammed open the door and drug the boy away from her.

"Daddy!" Kaouru yelled, slamming a fist into the back of his shoulder. "Let him go or i'll get mom!" She screamed.

Inuyasha felt his eyes bleed pink and he let the boy go. He raced past the kitchen and into the livingroom, grabbing the Tetsuaiga, which hummed with power under his touch.

Kagome was in the kitchen when he had raced by and was at the door now.

"He was kissing Kaouru on the front porch!" He hissed at her questioning look.

She laughed at him. She actually LAUGHED at him!

He narrowed his eyes and appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and nibbled at the smooth skin at the base of her neck.

"Supper's gonna burn if you don't stop." She reminded him.

He licked her throat and disappeared into the kitchen.

----------------

Kaouru was outside, kneeling beside the stunned Rei.

"Sorry, daddy's a little weird. I'm soo sorry." she was saying, her face red.

"It's alright. My mom said that her dad did that to my dad too." He said, sitting up.

"Come on inside you two. supper's almost ready." Kagome called from the doorway.

"Miss, taiyoukai, is it alright if my family joined us for supper? it's just my mom and grandparents." Rei asked, still on the lawn.

"Sure, we'd be glad to have them." Kagome grinned, tossing him the phone.

---------------------------------

Peoples, I love you all for reviewing so vigorously. I didn't think it was all that good. Thank you for your ideals. I think i have an idea how to do the next few chapters. I have another fic up that i would be grateful if you would read. It's called Walking softly. It's funny, i think. Kagome is kick-butt in this one, and she has spikey pink hair.

Anyways, thanks again for reviewing, i hope you keep with me until this fic is finished.

all in due time, my dear. -a person from tv. 


	5. family matters

Sorry, but this is kinda' writer's block central on this story, so this chapter will probably suck.

Sorry again. Thanks for the reviews! Inuyasha and Kagome kissie plushies all around!

Here's the chapter you all have so devotedly waited for. Thank you.

--------------------

Ayame hung up the phone and nodded to her husband. Their daughter was already on the way with the car. She walked with him out into the driveway to wait for Shira.

"Mom! Dad!" Shira said, hopping out of the honda.

"Hey, shira." her husband said, embracing her.

"Hey, sweetie." Ayame said, hugging their daughter.

They all got into the car and headed east, toward Higurashi shrine.

----------------------

Inuyasha laid down the towel and went to open the door. letting the rice simmer on low.

"Hello?' He asked, answering the door.

An old man and woman in loose clothes and a young woman in a dress stood at the door, talking among themselves.

Suddenly the talking stopped.

The old man stared, confused looking for a moment before he shook his head and opened his mouth to introduce them.

"Inuyasha, I think the rice is burning!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen where she was gathering dinner-ware.

"Come on in. I'll be right back!" He said, leaving them to let themselves in.

Kaouru and Rei were in the hallway and showed them in.

"Hello, grandpa. Grandma. Mom." Rei said, hugging each of them in turn before Kaouru did the same.

"Mr. Kaito, Mrs. Kaito. Miss Kaito. Nice to meet you again." Kaouru said, before leading them into the livingroom.

Kouga noticed the slight bruise on Rei's throat and guessed what had happened. It didn't take a genious.

"So, he caught you two making out?" Kouga whispered to Rei, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Grandpa!" The boy hissed back, his face turning red.

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in the doorway and bowed. "I am sorry, but my wife thought the rice was burning and i hate burnt foods."

"That's alright. It's nice to meet you...um..." Kaira said, scratching her head.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taiyoukai. I see you have already met my daughter. and My wife is still in the kitchen." Inuyasha explained. The boy's grandfather reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place it.

"My name is Kaira, and these are my parents, Ayame and Kouga." She said, motioning to the two beside her.

Kagome joined inuyasha in the doorway. 'Supper's ready. I'm.."

But Kouga cut her off.

"Kagome!" He said, his eyes widening. He raced over to her. "Kagome, my first love, how have you been for all these centuries? You haven't aged as we have. But you are human. What a remarkable feat. So you married the mutt? Your child is truly beautiful. But i belive we would have made a more beautiful child together..." He would have continued, only both Ayame and Inuyasha hit him over the head.

Kaira, Kaouru, and rei just stared at the reunion in confusion.

------------

"You remember when i told you that we used to know someone named Kouga? Well, it turns out, when i was sixteen i began travelling to the feudal era. Where i met Inuyasha. He was pinned to the god tree. I pulled out the arrow and he killed a centipede demon that tore the sacred jewel from my side."Kagome started.

"Then the shard was eaten by a crow demon, and Kagome killed it, but in turn shattered the jewel, that shot all across japan. On the way, we met Shippou, Kouga, Sango, Miroku.."

"And Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru, who is Kaouru's god-father. and Kikyou, the dead miko that sealed Inuyasha to the tree to begin with."

---------------

"Come and see us some time, okay!" Kagome shouted as the three wolves left.

Only him, Rei, Kagome and Kaouru were left.

Inuyasha held Rei back as Kagome and Kaouru went inside.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Inuyasha said, leading the poor boy toward the well house.

---------------------

I was going to torture Kouga, but i decided to torture Rei in the next chapter instead!

I promise the next chapter will be better than this one!

I am me. You are you. So why are you trying to make me like you? -me. 


	6. Proving yourself

Okay, let me make one thing clear. Kouga and Ayame did not go through the well. They actually aged with time until the modern era. aka...The reason the're old and stuff.

Anyways, Thanks for sticking with me on the last chapter, even though it sucked anus.

Arigato!

On with the story!

-

"Come with me." I said, "I have something to show you." I led the way around the back of the house.

The well house came into view and i grinned.

"Where are we going, Sir?" Rei asked.

"Don't call me sir. Call me Inuyasha." I said, walking down the steps.

"Okay, Inuyasha. Where are we going?" He repeated himself.

"We're going to meet Kaouru's godfather." I said, shoving him into the well.

I heard him scream and grinned. I jumped in after him and transported us both to my time. To the Sengoku-Jidai.

I immediately caught Sesshomaru's scent. He was close. No doubt that he had sensed me come through the well. I grabbed the punk kid by the throat and jumped out of the well.

Sesshomaru was standing on the edge of the forrest, his white figure luminescent in the fading light.

"Sesshomaru." I said, knowing he could hear me perfectly.

"Who have you brought to me this time, brother? Is he my snack for tonight?" Sesshomaru's deep voice boomed from the shadows. A trick Shippou had taught him.

"This is Kaouru's boyfriend, what do you think?" I said, feeling rei shake beside me.

"I think he will make a tasty morsel." He said, Ah Un stepped into the clearing.

Rei started, but stood his ground.

Ah Un started toward him and Rei shifted into a fighting pose, no doubt taught to him by Kouga.

"What is your name, child?" Sesshomaru's voice boomed.

"R...Rei Kamiya. Sir!" He said, not backing away.

"Do you not fear me, Rei Kamiya?" The booming voice asked.

Rei's features hardened and he nodded."Yes. I fear you." He admitted.

"Then why do you not flee, Rei Kamiya?"

"Because, I love Kaouru, and i must be accepted by her family!" He said, his chin setting.

"Then bow down and lick my feet." Sesshomaru's voice said, a hint of hidden amusement in his voice.

"No. I wish to be accepted, but i will not lower myself." Rei replied.

Suddenly he was pinned against the tree behind him.

Sesshomaru's claws digging into his throat. "What makes you think you are worthy of marrying my godchild?" He demanded, acid melting the tree bark.

Rei did something i didn't see coming.

"Because I love her." He said, staring defiantly up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped him onto the ground.

"Inuyasha.." he said, walking to stand beside me.

"Sesshomaru." I said.

"If i were you, i would run." Sesshomaru said, scratching the old two headed dragon behind it's ears.

I stared at him in confusion, why should i run?

"SIT!" yelled out a verry familiar voice.

"Shit." I mumbled into the dirt. Just like old times, i suppose.

-

Kagome and Kaouru landed in the well just as Sesshomaru's voice boomed it's first scentence.

They listened while sesshomaru frightened the boy and he didn't back off.

Kaouru was startled when she heard Rei's intentions. her mom wasn't though, and kept listening.

When Sesshomaru's voice ceased altogether, they saw a flash of white and black fly over the open mouth of the Well.

Kaouru flinched as the sound of sizzling wood came to her ears.

Kagome growled and began to climb out of the well when rei's answer hit them. "Because i love her." His voice was calm and defiant.

Kagome fell down the well, to be caught by Kaouru, who was stunned even more than the rest of them.

Kagome growled and scooted up out of the well.

Sesshomaru saw her and whispered something to Inuyasha, but it was too late.

Kaouru shrunk down into the shadows as her mother's aura flared a deep and angry black.

"Sit!" Her mother screamed.

Kaouru jumped out of the well and stared at her father, who was about a foot underground, facedown in the dirt.

Laughing, Sesshomaru shook his head and hugged her.

"some things never change." He said, grinning at the fuming Kagome who was doctoring poor Rei.

-

Okay, i think this chapter was a bit better, but there might be more spelling errors than usual due to the insessant and annoying coughing fits that make me sound like a mouse on a trap.

Sorry.

I think i might be dead. -me. 


	7. Shippou's special announcement!

Okay! I promised i would update faster! It's a record! Two updates in one week! OMG!

(Shudders) Creepy.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. And as a special treat, i made the chapter twice as long as usual!

Yayness!

-

"some things never change." He said, grinning at the fuming Kagome who was doctoring poor Rei.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshomaru-sama." Kaouru chirped happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, How's school?" He asked.

"it's great! Mr. Okushina is picking on me again, though." She said, shrugging.

"Should i go have a word with him?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to watch Inuyasha crawl out of his hole.

"Damnit." Inuyasha cursed.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled again, He went face first into the same hole, making it another two feet deeper. She continued fuming, doctoring the helpless Rei.

"What's with the 'sit' thing?" Kaouru asked her godfather.

"It's a curse Kaede put on Inuyasha when your mother and father first met. It's the necklace. She never took it off of him." Sesshomaru explained, walking with Kaouru toward town.

"You guys coming or what?" Kaouru yelled back to her family.

"We'll be right there!" Kagome yelled back to her. "go on ahead."

Shaking her head, Kaouru walked into the twilight with Sesshomaru towereing over her.

-

I felt the curse lift and i jumped up, trying to get away from Kagome as quickly as possible.

"SIT!" She screamed again.

"Damnit!" I cursed as i met the same hole again.

When i could FINALLY move, i lifted my head to see an almost familiar sight. Kaouru was walking alongside Sesshomaru into the twilight.

i hid a smile, and turned to face my furious wife.

"Kagome! Love! What are you doing here?" I asked hopefully.

"The only reason i'm not sitting you repeatedly right now is because you have work on Monday." She said coldly, her eyes flat.

I inched away from her slowly, toward the path my brother and daughter had taken.

-

Rei listened to Kaouru's mom fume while she wrapped his throat a little too tight.

"Um, Mrs. Taiyoukai.." He tried to get her attention.

"Yes, Rei, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"You're choking me." He said, creeped out.

"Oh! Sorry! That man just makes me so aggravated! I know he means well, but sheesh!" She said, unravelling the bandage. When it came off, she sucked in a surprised breath. "It's...It's gone! Your wound is gone." She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I...I am half demon." He said, trying to scoot away from her.

"Inuyasha's wounds don't even heal that fast." she said, looking at him.

"I'm a half WOLF demon half miko. Everything i get is gone right away unless it's deadly, then it takes a few days. I...Is that okay?" He asked, confused by her reaction.

"Oh! I'm soo sorry. I...I used to know someone that used poisoned insects to heal himself. He was half demon. I've just been having nightmares about him recently." She explained, her face flushing an embarassed pink.

"It's alright, i know the feeling." he said, looking away.

-

"Kaouru!" Shippou yelled, tackling the hanyou.

"Shippou! Hey, where's Katsuya?" She asked, looking past the tall fox demon for any sign of the black haired fox.

"Oh! She's gone to see Shinta in west village. She's pregnant! I'm gonna be a daddy!" He yelled.

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Congradulations, shippou! I'm sure you'll be a great daddy! That's soo great!"

They hadn't even made it to the village yet, and she had already been tackled by Shippou and Hige.

-

I walked up as Kaouru was tackled by a brown blur.

I resisted the urge to attack whatever it was until i saw who it was.

Shippou laughed and was in turn tackled by my daughter.

I heard Shippou's news and my eyes widened in surprise. It appears that everyone else had known.

"So, It appears that little shippou is a father, hugh? That's cute." I said, grinding my knuckles into his head.

"Ow! Quit it inuyasha!" Shippou said, punching my stomach.

Grinning i let go and he stumbled forward onto the ground, kicking up a bit of dust.

Suddenly, my wife and Rei were behind me.

"Hey, Kaouru, who's this guy?" shippou asked, pointing to Rei.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Rei. Rei, this is Shippou and Hige." She said, motioning to each in turn.

"KAGOME!" Shippou yelled, tackling my wife.

"Hey, shippou. How's it going?" She asked him, grinning down at her adopted pup.

"It's great! Did you hear the news! I'm gonna' be a daddy!" He sing-songed.

"Cool. I bet you'll be a great dad." Then she glared evilly at me. "Just try not to be overprotective."

Shippou nodded, punched my arm, then led the way to the village, Sesshomaru beside me in the rear.

"He's nice." My brother's voice floated to my ears from above me.

"But is he the right one?" I asked, staring as Kaouru's fingers linked with the boys'.

"Yeah, i think he is." He said, speeding up.

Ah Un came up and nuzzled the back of my neck, growling.

"You think it's right too?" I asked the two headed dragon.

"gaarh." Ah said, nodding as he walked along behind me.

Everyone's turning agaist me! It's a conspiracy i swear!

My baby's about to be engaged, and the boy's the grandson of my nemisis for Kagome's love. The social workers are at my throat for giving them Toby. AND i have to go back to work on Monday instead of Wednesday.

Growling, i jumped high into the air, the wind cooling me down slightly.

We were nearing the village.

Suddenly a demonic scent wafted past me and i sniffed the wind. the smell of human blood hit me square in the face.

"We got demon problems!" I yelled down to the others, the wind making the fabric of my jacket flare out behind me like wings.

"You sure!" Kaouru yelled up, her voice high pitched. I knew it wasn't fear.

"Yeah! It's the village!" I yelled back.

Shippou and Kagome hopped on Ah Un as Hige, Rei and Sesshomaru rode on his cloud of mist. Kaouru joined me in the air.

"THis is great! I'm not even back for a day and i'm already fighting! I love this era!" She yelled, spreading her arms out in the wind, her long sleeves fanning back like silken wings.

The village ahead was on fire, the flames lighting up a giant centipede demon as it clasped a small boy in it's pincers.

A woman screamed for the boy.

Out of the shadows, a voice yelled Hirakotsu and the said Giant boomerang that had caused the monk and myself so much trouble came out of the darkness and cut off the arm holding the boy.

A woman in a long Kimono emerged from the shadows to catch the giant boomerang as a large fire-cat demon caught the boy in it's mouth to set him before the woman.

"Oye, Sango!" Yelled a deep voice.

Miroku emerged from the shadows, his bound arm ready to be un-bound at any moment.

"Hey, Let's let the kids take care of it!" I yelled down, startling them both.

Miroku re-wrapped the seal, careful to leave it loose for easy access, he had seen that Tetsuaiga wasn't at my side.

The centipede demon turned toward us as we approached from above.

"Shippou, Hige, Rei, Kaouru, It's up to you guys!" Sango yelled, placing Hirakotsu in it's sheath.

"Yes! Woo hoo!" Kaouru yelled, dropping from the sky like a rock to land with a sickening thud on the ground.

"Let's go, Rei!" Shippou said, grabbing Kaouru's boyfirend.

"Yeah, come on!" Hige shouted, jumping from Sesshomaru's cloud, dragging Rei with him.

-

It's twice as long as my usual chapters! it's good, right? Better to have a long update and wait for a while, than to have a bunch of itty-butty chapters every few days.

Forget what you think is reality. It will only kill you here. -me. 


	8. Fight!

First of all, Reaka, YOU scare me. You scare me a lot. Btw, good chapter on Sango Sango Let down your hair. I laughed my butt off. I just can't remember if i reviewed or not. I'm kinda weird like that.

I've been stuck at home all weekend because my idiot brother's been off at my grandmother's house fooling around while i sat at home, helping my Father out roofing the house! That's what my dad told my brother to help him out with. Now i've got cuts all up and down my arms and hands. I'll be asked twenty times before the week is out if i've been trying to commit suicide! Which get's aggravating after about the first time. These peoples think i'm going to try it and fail.

Honestly, if i was going to kill myself, i'd blow my brains out with the double barreled shotgun under the bed. It's not that hard to get the ammunition you know. And that way i don't screw it up.

Anyways, You guys are stuck with this for today, and i'm in pain, so it'll probably be breif seeing as i can't look at the screen without my eyes feeling like the're about to explode. Sorry bout that.

-

I watched, laughing as the green haired boy was dragged down to terra-firma with Shippou and Hige.

Kaouru was dusting herself off as the centipede demon roared and charged for her.

She looked up and grinned at me before cutting off the giant insect's right fore-arm. The demon roared in pain, and the blody nubs twitched frantically.

"Kaouru! Leave some for us!" Hige yelled, racing toward the demon from behind.

"Rei get's the kill since he's a guest!" Shippou said, firing off fox-fire blasts toward the demon.

"Careful!" I heard Kagome yell down to the four surrounding the demon.

"Shippou! Surround it with the foxfire!" Kaouru yelled, taking charge.

She is soo much unlike me, She's willing and happy to team up with her friends. She automatically takes charge in any situation. Kagome was like that, only she wasn't the one in charge when we were battling demons, i pretty much would do anything to make her happy.

The Sun's light faded drastically now, and little flames erupted everywhere, keeping the scene in full light.

"Hurry it up, Kaouru, It's getting dark." I called down, sinking closer to the ground.

"Whatever, dad!" Kaouru called back up.

Grinning, i watched as my daughter kicked the demon in the face.

"Rei! Finish it!" Shippou called, startling the boy out of his stupor.

Rei jumped into the fray, his nails lengthening into claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled, slicing the demon into peices.

Staring down in shock, i plummeted toward the earth.

-

Sango raced foreward and wrapped Kaouru in a tight embrace as Ah Un set down on top of the mass of carved flesh.

"Nice work. That was one of Inuyasha's attacks, though. Where'd you learn it?" Miroku asked Rei.

"m..My grandfather, He taught me." Rei said, shrugging.

"Aaah. Okay. Cool." Shippou said, slugging Rei on the shoulder.

"Hey, He's my boyfriend, and the only one allowed to hit him is me." Kaouru stepped in, kissing Rei on the cheek.

"He's the new guy we've been hearing soo much about? He's cuter than you said he was, Kao." Sango said, laughing.

"Hey, Sango? What's with the sit thing between Mom and dad?" Kaouru asked.

When Miroku's mouth opened to reply, a clawed hand shot foreward and knocked him aside. "You tell her and i'll kill you." Inuyasha was glaring menacingly at Sango.

"You threaten me? Sango? The leader of the demon hunters? You are not worthy of my blade, mutt." Sango said, taking off before the last word hit the air.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing after the woman.

Laughing, the group watched Inuyasha chase Sango, all except Rei, that is.

Sango stopped abruptly before the group, forcing Inuyasha to stop. Both breathing hard, inuyasha lept at Sango, but was caught off balance when he was tackled from the side.

Going down, He stared up at fearful, angry brown eyes. He felt a clawed hand at his throat.

"You'll have to kill me first!" He spat in Inuyasha's face.

The whole group stared in shocked silence.

"Rei, It's a joke." Kaouru said one hand on his shoulder. "Dad wouldn't kill Sango, He can't kill humans. The only time he kills them is if they are dying, or are being controlled. Sango and Dad play around, okay. That's why noone moved to stop them. If it was serious, mom would have stepped in, and so would everyone else. Just calm down, okay?"

Rei let go and slowly got off of Inuyasha.

Stunned, Inuyasha rubbed his neck as he stood, staring down at the boy his daughter was hugging gently.

"I wouldn't want to be on his bad side." Miroku said abruptly.

Everyone laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere.

-

It's not as short as i thought it would be, only a little shorter than usual.

Sorry bout the gripe fest earlier.

Allow for past mistakes to disappear, but never make them again. -me. 


	9. Shikara the wind sorceress arrives

Sory for lack of writing, but i got writer's block, and then i lost it, and i had to take care of my mother, who had surgery. And then i had to work on the roof because my idiot brother was too lazy to help my father.

Yeah, hecktic.

Anyways, I'm back now, so no worries. And i promise to have a ton of updates after Spring break cuz i can be up as late as i want! But my spring break doesn't start till next monday, so yeah.

Here's your chapter!

Rei's face turned three shades of red. Kaouru grinned and held on to his arm.

Kagome was suddenly standing over me, a surprised look on her face. "You okay?" She asked, arching a brow.

"It takes more than that to stop me, you know." I chuckled, jumping up. Sesshomaru and i exchanged glances and he nodded slightly. "Okay, now that that's over with, let's eat!" I said, looking at Sango and Miroku.

"We just ate!" Kagome yelled, pushing against my shoulder playfully.

"So?" I said, shrugging. I grabbed her and wrapped her pant clad legs around my waist.

Rolling her eyes, she just sighed and laughed.

"Get a room old man!" yelled a familiar voice.

I turned, catching a glimpse of Shikara as she came through the forrest.

"You're older than i am!" I yelled back. "You coming out or what?" I asked, setting Kagome down.

"Who's the stranger?" She asked, her voice now coming from behind Rei, who jumped.

"Kaouru's boyfriend." Shippou volunteered.

"Ah." Shikara suddenly appeared fully, right in front of Rei. "Hi! My name's Shikara Takani, Nice to meet you kiddo!" She said, her ever present hyperness showing as she vigorously shook rei's hand.

"Shikara!" Kaouru squealed, leaping onto the wind preistess.

"Hey! How've you been? He's cute. After you break up with him can i have him?" Shikara said, looking at Rei out of the corner of her eye.

"No!" Kaouru slugged Shikara in the arm.

"Fine! Meanie. I heard somehting about food?" She said, looking around.

"Sure. You can come too. You know you're always welcome." Sango said, grinning. "Come on, Hige."

Shikara poofed and was wearing a blue kimono and an indigo ribbon was tying back her blue hair.

Rolling my eyes, i walked toward the nearest inn. Kaouru, Hige, Shippou, and Rei trailing in front of me and sango and the others.

"He wants to marry Kaouru, what do you think?" I asked Shikara, knowing her power.

"He loves her dearly. And she loves him as well. I belive it will be good for them both. But it's not them having the problem, it's you." Shikara said, looking at me with pale green eyes.

"Fuck you." I growled under my breath, but she heard me.

"Sit." She said, grinning.

I met an old friend, Mr. Dirt.

"You know what, I love being me." She said, grinning as she skipped ahead, leaving me in the dust.

"Great.."

Kouga was running, hard, fast. He had to run. The jewel shards were gone, now, but he could still run.

He raced up the cliff, only to turn around and run back down the slippery slope. It wasn't raining, but it would be soon.

He skidded to a stop, sniffing the air that came from the east.

"Kagome!" he nodded, racing off to find his miko friend.

Ayame's face flickered in his mind. Her ever patient smile forever on her pale lips. She wouldn't last much longer.

He raced toward Tokyo. Faster, Faster, He had to get there.. NOW!

He skidded to a stop again, something soft below his bare feet as he turned, sniffing for her exact location.

"Get off me, wolf!" Came a muffled growl.

He looked down to see white hair and a red Haori in the ground.

"So she 'sat' you again mutt? Where is Kagome?" He added, almost panicked.

"No! Shikara. I don't know." Inuyasha's voice came up through the dirt.

"Damnit!" Kouga cursed, walking on the paralized hanyou as he walked toward the nearest inns, sniffing the air all the while.

Okay, sorry for cutting it sort of short, but i'm going to write more soon. Promise. 


	10. when it rains

hey, told you i'd have updates! Yayness! Anyways. Kimera Diablos is having throat surgery. If yall would like to send her a get well e-card her e-mail is Get well soon kimera! yayness!

thanks for sticking with me for so long, guys. Thanks for the reviews, i am so grateful. -  
It had stopped raining. The world outside of the little inn was quiet and peaceful.

Shikara grinned as food was set before her. She picked up her chopsticks and began inhaling the food as fast as she could. Everyone stared at her for a moment, then began eating herself.

"Kaouru, would you like me to share my teriaki?" Rei asked, offering the hanyou a bowl.

"ooh. Thanks!" She said, grinning. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and kidnapped a peice of the meat.

His face turned blood red and he fell over. Everyone else laughed.

"Where's dad?" Kaouru asked, standing up. her father was almost never late for food.

"Probably running around looking for us." Shippou chimed, slurping a long noodle.

Just then the door blew open and a tall figure stood in the doorway.

Sesshomaru turned, sensing the urgency in the wolf's presence.

"Kagome! it's Ayame! I don't know what's wrong. She just starting hallucinating. Shiro says she'll die if something isn't done. You're the only person i know." He said, trailing off.

Kagome stood, looking around the table. "Shikara, can you faze me to Ayame? Kaouru, go back home, bring me my Yellow backpack, it's in the front hallway. Shippou, go find inuyasha. i know you can sense him. Sesshomaru, please, take care of them while i'm gone. Tell Inuyasha where i am. He'll know what to do. Stay safe, okay. Give Shikara the backpack when she fazes back." She said, nodding to Shikara, who took her hand and they blinked out of existance.

the people in the little in stared at each other for a moment, surprised at the miko's change. Suddenly, Kaouru disappeared, only the youkai in the room could see her blurred form as she raced past them and toward the well.

Shippou stood and walked out of the inn and in the direction of the vanquished demon.

Kouga sat down, all the strength, the driving force that had kept him going, gone. "Thank Kami-sama." He muttered, before his eyes closed and he fell against the wall.

Standing, Miroku walked over to where Sango sat, staring at the place Kagome and Shikara had vanished.

"It'll be ok." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"i know." she said, covering his hand with hers.

Just as Shikara appeared, Kaouru and Inuyasha raced into the little place.

"Here." Kaouru said, handing her the bag.

"Thanks. See yall later." Shikara said, waving as she disappeared again.

Inuyasha had his sword, now, and the air of relaxation and festivities was long gone.

As i sat beside my daughter, a loud crash shook the floor, forcing me to brace myself against the wall before i fell on top of her.

Looking around, Shippou and Kouga were already at the door, Kouga having been jolted out of his exhausted daze. Sango and Miroku were getting ready, making sure their weapons were in place, before racing off to battle.

Somewhere in this panicked rush, Kaouru and Hige disappeared...Along with Tetsuaiga.

I rushed after her scent, stopping short of the rain that poured down, leaving a strange, sickening scent in the air.

"What the?" Koga said, opening a hand, he caught a few drops of rain in his palm and brought it closer to a lantern.

His eyes widened in shock. "It's blood." he said, "Human blood."

I stared at him, sniffing at the dark stain on his hand. He was right.

I raced out into the red torrent, chasing instinct alone.

Suddenly, Hige was hurtling at me, faster than the rain that came down to stain everything it touched blackish red. He slammed into my chest full force, knocking me backwards into a nearby tree.

"You okay, kid?" I asked, looking down at his bloody form.

"K..Kaouru." He said, before going limp in my arms.

"Kuso!" i stopped Kouga and handed him the boy. "Take him to Miroku, Stay with them!" i yelled over my shoulder as i raced toward the sounds of battle.

I ran into the clearing only to watch a black fume form and expand. One sniff of the air told me it was miasma.

Suddenly the rain was cut off and sesshomaru was beside me, hands clenched at his sides as a feral growl escaped his throat.

The miasma continued to expand, encircling us completely.

Suddenly, out of the mist, Tetsuaiga embedded itself in the ground at my feet. Picking up the bloodied blade, i stared at the cracked steel/tooth.

The miasma began to clear just as my head began to spin. through the swirling mist i caught the bright blue glint of miko magic. As the glow got brighter, I had to sheild my eyes. Suddenly it was gone.

Startled, i looked for Kaouru. The sounds of screaming outside of the barrier became more incessant as i neared the center of the barrier.

The swirling mist parted, suddenly, and i caught a glimpse of the scene. "No! Kaouru!" I yelled, running headlong into the stinging miasma, Tetsuaiga glowing white as it parted from it's sheath.

Yup cliffie. I know you guys hate me for it. It's just for purpouses of the story line. i must keep you hanging, that i must.

Neways. I got's to go write the next chapter!

It is my porpouse in life to freak out as many people as humanly possible. -me. 


	11. An old enemy

Yes, Reaka, you can have my quote, i got plenty of them.

Nysoku, you're weird.

And what's with all the hate, guys? I'm updating as soon as i get to a computer, so there aint no reason to be haiting. I've got about four more updates on the way. It's not like yall have to wait another two weeks for the next chapter. OKAY? Sheesh.

Ps: We're over a hundred reviews! It's a miracle! Yayness! I am one happy camper. Thank you all soo much.

The swirling mist parted, suddenly, and i caught a glimpse of the scene. "No! Kaouru!" I yelled, running headlong into the stinging miasma, Tetsuaiga glowing white as it parted from it's sheath.

Kaouru was being held in the air, her form was limp and blood escaped her parted lips to trail down her chin and land on the wood-like tentacle that penetrated her stomach.

She turned her head toward me, pain soo deep in her eyes it made me want to cry. "Daddy" She choked on the word.

My whole world shattered as her body was hurled toward me. I caught her, bringing her close to my chest. I stroked her cheek, everything else in the world was irrelevant now. "Don't die, okay?" I pleaded with her and Kami-sama. "Please don't die." I begged, holding her close.

Then something intruded in my mind. Something i had hoped to never see again. I looked up into the face of my first enemy. The reason why I lost my first love, and gained my second. The reason why Kaouru was here.

"Naraku." The name came from my throat in a snarling growl.

"She's almost your twin, inuyasha. I think i'll take her for my own." He said, his face twisting into a sadistic grin.

"Fuck you." I snarled laying my daughter down. "Sesshomaru, take care of Kaouru." I yelled to my brother.

Sesshomaru was beside us now, glaring down at the beastial form of Naraku. "Take her home, brother. He's mine." He said, his eyes glowing red.

I picked her up and took her to the inn. Laid her beside Hige. Rei took one look at her and ran out the door.

Sesshomaru transformed halfway, his face returned to the emotionless mask that it had been. "For harming her, You will die!" He growled, his fangs lengthening as well as his claws.

He moved to attack and Naraku disappeared.

Startled, he reverted back to his normal form. He saw Rei on top of Naraku, Slashing at the half demon's face. "Die!" Rei snarled, his eyes flaring red. He dug his hand into Naraku's face, digging out the demon's eyes, tearing off the nose, Turning it into a disfigured picture of mutilation before he ripped out Naraku's throat.

Kicking the thing, Rei tossed it onto a spiked limb on a nearby tree.

Huffing, rei collapsed to his knees, The red rain mixing with tears of blood. He punched the ground, sending shock waves through the earth. Sesshomaru and inuyasha both heard the sickening crack of breaking knuckles as the boy hit the ground again and again before he covered up his head as his face buried into the ground. Sobs shook his small body.

Kaouru woke to the sound of pounding rain and thunder. She stood slowly, ignoring the protests from her family. She had to find her father. She had to find Rei.

"Daddy?" Her own voice was weak in her ears.

"Kaouru! Don't move. You're hurt. Here." Her father picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Daddy, where's Rei?" She asked, her brows furrowing together in confusion and pain.

"He's outside with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, trying to carry her back inside.

Sqwirming, she tried to get him to set her down. "daddy, I'm not a baby. I can walk." She said, sqwirming again.

Shaking his head, he set her on her feet.

Taking a step, she walked out into the thinning red rain. She saw Rei in a crouched position, Sesshomaru standing over him.

"Rei?" she whispered, stumbling toward him. Her legs gave out under her as she got to his side. "Rei? Are you okay?" she asked, Her voice filled with worry.

He lifted his head, startled. "K..kaouru? You...You're alive!" He tried to grab her shoulders but his hands failed to cooperate.

She took his hands in her own. "Your hands are broke." she said, staring down at them. Her hands started to glow and the bones protruding through his skin receded, returning to their former positions. "All better." she said affermatively. Happy with her work.

"You're hurt bad, Kaouru. Please, Let me help you inside." He said, lifting her.

Sesshomaru watched this, refraining himself from snatching her away into the inn to be cared for by himself. She needed to do this, though.

When Rei lifted her in his own arms and carried her inside, he let out a sigh of releif. Then his attention focused on the mutilated figure on the tree. he decided he would leave it there until morning.

Alright, guys. I'm leaving it there for now.

Mutilation is an art. -me.


	12. Darkness Falls

Since you all begged for it soo much, i'm updating now instead of waiting till monday or tuesday. The next chapter will wait for a while, but i'm churning them out as quickly as possible. I hope this one is as good as the last one.

When Rei lifted her in his own arms and carried her inside, Sesshomaru let out a sigh of releif. Then his attention focused on the mutilated figure on the tree. he decided he would leave it there until morning. That would be his greatest mistake.

Kaouru was unconsious before Rei got her inside. Sango applied salve to her opened stomach, worried about her adopted neice.

"Shippou, find Kagome. Stay near her, but don't tell her anything." Sango said, taking control as the inu demons sat, in shock at the girl's resiliance. Much as Sango and miroku had done when Inuyasha's intestine were bared after an attack from Sesshomaru.

Shippou nodded and left, turning into the air balloon that was his common mode of transportation now.

"Miroku, check on Hige for me, okay?" Sango said, glancing at her unconsious but otherwise unharmed son.

"He's fine, Sango. Just a few scrapes here and there." Miroku said, staring down at their son.

After an hour, Sango had to kick the others out of the room where she treated Kaouru. They had begun pacing and arguing, distracting her from her delicate task.

The hanyou daughter healed fast, but this wound would need help. Lots of help.

When she came out of the room the next morning, the whole place was pacing or dozing, worried frowns creased their faces. As soon as the door slid closed behind her, the whole room stopped. looking at her, silently asking a question that noone dared to ask for fear of a negative answer.

Finally, Rei asked the fateful question. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked, his eyes filled with tears he wouldn't let spill, even as Inuyasha's face was streaked with tears, even as tears stained Sesshomaru and Hige's faces.

"Well, She's going to be in pain for a while. She'll need at two weeks rest and some major antibiotics, but she'll live." Sango's face broke out in a relived grin.

The room cheered. People she hadn't recognized, demons she did, everyone let out a shout of joy. She silenced them with a hand.

"Be quiet!" she commanded, her voice low but heard. "She needs rest, and she's sleeping. If you want to see her, go in two at a time. Keep quiet. If i hear that any of you have woken her i'll cut off your head and shove it so far up your butt that you wont even know what's up or down." Sango collapsed against the wall next to the door.

Caught by Miroku and Hige, she righted herself slightly, walked slowly through the inn to the nearest vacant room to rest. She knew they would keep the rules she had set.

Kaouru was floating. Her hair around her like a halo of black and white. She felt pain, like someone had reached inside of her and was squeezing her intestine with a clawed hand.

Then the pain was gone. Dull pressure replacing it. A voice came through the darkness. "Kaouru, baby, daddy's here. It's going to be alright. Just rest okay." It was her father.

His voice brought up his image in her mind's eye. Tall, black tuxedo, white hair trailing just past his waist. Golden eyes full of musical laughter, and open arms. Extended for her. He was capable of everything. Everything in the world.

"Get better soon, okay?" Came another voice. THis one she had a face for as well. Hige. Shorter than her, yet taller than most boys. long brownish black hair tied back in a ponytail. Monk-warrior outfit with a boomerang matching his mother's own Hirakotsu.

"Hey, kid. I heard you were hurt so i came by to see if you were okay. don't die on us, I've still got to get my knife back from you, runt." This was Orisu, the ogre like demon had lost fighting bet. She had totally kicked his ass.

There were soo many other voices. Sano, Kohaku, Rin, Rei, Kirisu..

Then they were gone and she wasn't alone.

someone sat with her, beside her. "Hey, Kao. You look bad...i mean your body looks bad...No. i mean..."he sighed. "You know what i mean. you scared me back there. I thought i had lost you. I don't want to lose you. You probably can't hear me. But...If your father says it's okay, will you marry me? You don't have to answer. I just...I'm trying to find a way to ask you. The perfect time and place. But it's soo hard. " Rei's voice trailed off, but he didn't leave. She felt a hand in her own. "Please, don't leave me."

Sesshomaru sat just outside the door, his keen Inu ears picking up on the one sided conversation in the room. Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the other side of the door frame, he had been pacing the whole time, growling at anyone that came near to him.

He opened the door silently, letting himself in. "The best way to ask, is to ask. Inuyasha proposed to Kagome under the god tree, and that is Kaouru's favorite story. Perhaps you could ask her there." He suggested, helping the boy out.

Walking outside, the most recent rain had cleaned the earth of the blood that had stained it. Seshomaru stared around at the place where Kaouru had been mutilated, where Rei killed Naraku.

There wasn't a sign of the struggle, the one that had almost taken his only blood right away. He searched the nearby trees for the mutilated body of their nemisis.

Wait. There was no body.

Sesshomaru twisted around, glancing from tree to tree, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the tree in which the body had been impailed.

The branch lay on the ground below, melted from the trunk. And in place of the body, an acidic stain that still ate at the tree.

"Oh shit."

Yup, i'm being evil and cutting it off there.

naa naa.

Anyways, it's time for the next one. Bubye.

Sometimes i think you're smart. Then reality checks in. -me. 


	13. Missing Bodies

Shikara's ability to "Sit" Inu will be explained later. Okay? I know you all are wondering, and i will explain it later. In fact it will be explained within the next three or four chapters.

I would've updated yesterday, but the network at school was down, so i had no hope of getting access. But it's up now!

The branch lay on the ground below, melted from the trunk. And in place of the body, an acidic stain that still ate at the tree.

"Oh shit."

The words came without being bid. Sesshomaru sniffed the air for the demon, found no trace.

"Shiriu!" He called for the fox.

"What's wrong, Sessh?" Shiriu asked, suddenly standing near the youkai lord.

"Go wake my brother. Do it so that you don't attract any attention from the others. They don't need to know yet." Sesshomaru said, leaning heavily against a post.

When Inuyasha emerged, Sesshomaru righted himself and turned toward his Hanyou brother. "He's gone."

"What? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha's tired voice asked.

"Naraku's body is gone. And it looks like the bastard wasn't dead after all." Sesshomaru said, pointing toward the tree where the acid still smoked.

When i saw the still melting tree, my heart skipped a beat. My brother looked scared, and that was never a good sign.

Somehow, that bastard always comes back. Sniffing the air, i caught no scent of Naraku. Which meant he must have escaped while it was still raining.

Slamming my fist into the post Sesshomaru had been leaning against moments before, i felt the pole reverberate with the force. Pulling my hand out of the splintered wood, i watched blood trickle over my fingers from busted knuckles.

Licking at the blood, i surveyed the surrounding woods. Naraku wouldn't be stupid enough to dwell in a village of demon slayers, or anywhere nearby.

He could be anywhere.

"We can't do anything but protect who we can for now. At least until he shows his ugly head again. Let's go back inside." I told my brother, walking back into the inn. Rei was still inside of Kaouru's room, he had been since as they let him in.

I listened at the door, heard nothing but Kaouru's soft breathing.

Opening the door, i saw Kaouru on a full sized futon, lying perfetly still. Beside her, against the wall, Rei slept sitting up, a small sword propping up his head.

The sunlight from the papered window was soft, and the glow lit my daughter's face with a warm light, flushing her lips a deep red, and her cheeks a dark pink.

Closing my eyes, i sat down against the door, they needed protection, and Kaouru needed me.

Sleep was quick in coming, and i allowed myself the luxury. These people, my friends and family, would give their lives to keep Kaouru safe. As would i.

Fifty miles away, near the top of Mount Fuji, Kagome and Shikara sat at the mouth of the main cave of the wolf demon tribe. Ayame lay some feet in, her flushed face partially obscured by the ice pack on her forehead.

Kagome was dozing while Shikara whittled at a peice of wood. Carving a horse out of the dark wood.

Little curled shavings fell onto the demon preistess's lap as the silver knife cut easily through the hard wood.

Shippou appeared, huffing, at the cave entrance, casting shadow across Kagome's sleeping form. Shikara stood, embraced the kitsune, and showed him her progress.

"How's Ayame?" Shippou asked, glancing at the sleeping wolf maiden.

"Kagome says she's bad. We got her fever down, but it keeps shooting up. There's a strange smell in the air, like rotting bodies. I think that's the reason for the sickness. The rest of the clan is sick as well. It appears Ayame went in search of the origin of the smell. A wolf and a mountain lion brought her back as she is now. She only got worse. Kagome's looking sick as well, but I don't think it's the smell." Shikara said, sitting with him at the edge of one of the paths leading to another cave.

They sat together in silence for a while before Shikara spoke again. "How's everyone back in the village?"

Shippou looked at her with woried eyes.

"That bad, huh? I think i should go back and check on them." She said, and before Shippou could stop her, she shimmered out of existance.

Standing, Shippou walked back to the cave where Kagome was replacing the ice pack on Ayame's forehead. "Oh! Hi Shippou. What are you doing here?"

Yup, Shippou's got all kinds of problems.

I reject your reality and substitute my own! -Myth Busters. 


	14. Rest

And upon the readers, i place another update.

YAY! Penguins!

Standing, Shippou walked back to the cave where Kagome was replacing the ice pack on Ayame's forehead. "Oh! Hi Shippou. What are you doing here?"

Sighing, shippou sat down and took the melted pack from Kagome. "I'm here to help." he said, running the back of his hand over her forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking up at Kagome.

"I'm fine. We need to move her back toward the back of the cave where it's cooler." Kagome said, pushing the sheet off of the sleeping wolf maiden.

She struggled to lift the girl, failing twice before Shippou picked her up lightly and carried her into the cool darkness near the back wall of the cave.

Laying her down on the pallate of furs as his fox-fire illusion lit the cave, he set near her as Kagome carried the ice back to the back of the cave.

"Rest, Kagome. You deserve it. I'll do this for a few hours while you catch some sleep." Shippou said.

She opened her mouth to object and he stood, towering over her. "Look, you can't take care of anyone if you don't take care of yourself first. Okay? Get some sleep."

battling each other with their glares for a few moments, Kagome finally gave in and sat back against the wall.

Dimming the lights, Shippou watched the two dark haired women sleep. Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

Shikara danced past the lights, gaining a mile for every light she passed. Being a youkai preistess had one major advantage, power adaptation.

She could adapt the abilities of anything she touched. And selected abilities stayed with her until she chose to eliminate them. The ability to "Sit" Inuyasha, for example, was one of her favorite abilities.

When she first "Sat" him, Kagome and Inuyasha had tried to kill her. At least, until Sesshomaru explained her abilities. Smiling at the memory, she arrived at her destination. Tokyo Inn.

Going into one of the lights, she appeared in the lounge area of the inn. Surprised visitors scrambled away from her presence, others flung themselves at her, having adopted her as their mother or sister, depending on the case.

"Shikara! How are you?" Sesshomaru's voice cut through the crowd of demons and humans.

"I am fine, Fluffy. Where are Inuyasha and Kaouru?" She asked, puzzled. She had felt their presence.

The crowd was forced to disperse, and Sesshomaru took her hand and led her to a nearby room. "They are in there. Asleep." He said, turning back to her.

"Why is there blood in the air? Oh, Kaouru!" She ghasped. Fazing into the room, she knelt beside the hanyou daughter. "Kaouru-chan? Come on, kiddo, wake up." She tapped the girl's face lightly.

Kaouru's brows furrowed and her eyes fluttered open to reveal hazel eyes rather than bright gold ones. "Shikara?" She asked, before her eyes rolled around the room. They stopped on Rei, then on her father. Both were sleeping. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with mom?" Kaouru asked, looking confused.

Blood soaked the bandages around Kaouru's stomach, but it was dried blood. Nothing new.

"What happened to you?" Shikara asked, worried.

"I don't remember." She said, trying to remember. Her eyes drifted closed and she forced them back open.

"It's alright, just get some rest, okay? promise me." Shikara said, trying to brighten the girl's mood before she left.

"I promise." Kaouru said, clearly humoring her.

"Alright. Get some sleep. I'm going to talk to Fluffy. i'll come back before i leave." She said, flashing out of existance.

Outside, Shikara slammed Sesshomaru into the wall opposite Kaouru's room.

"What the hell happened to her, Sessh? Who the fuck did that to that little girl?" She demanded, slamming her fist into the nearest support beam.

"Let's go outside, i'll tell you there." He said, walking toward the main entrance. He didn't want the others to know of the absence of Naraku's body yet. Panic wouldn't help anything now.

Alright, Guys! I decided to update quicker this time because i love you all soo much!

Shudders i'm scaring myself now.

Share the wealth of death. -me. 


	15. Up and Almost about

I've gotten a comment or two about a song that went on in some of your heads while a scene played out... Well, in all actuality, i can't type without my music. It's kinda' weird, but cool at the same time because i have this wide variety of music at my disposal that i carry around with me everywhere from Classical to heavy metal to country. So, more than likely the song that you think of while you read something of mine is probably the kind of song i was listening to when i wrote it. Isn't that neat?

I just thought you would find that interesting.

"Let's go outside, i'll tell you there." He said, walking toward the main entrance. He didn't want the others to know of the absence of Naraku's body yet. Panic wouldn't help anything now.

Sango stared at the couple walking around the inn yard, their silent footfalls barely left the grass in a curve. "Naraku is alive." She heard Sesshomaru say.

Turning, she went inside to tend to her patient. She arrived at the door to find it stuck.

Growling to herself, she tried to push the door open again. Rolling her eyes, she put her fist through the stiff paper-like door. Grasping a fluffy ear, she tugged the hanyou father to the side, waking him up in the process.

"Ow! What was that for, wench!" He yelled, forgetting, perhaps, where and when they were.

"I coudln't get in, baka, and quit yelling before i cut off your tongue." Sango threatened, seeing Kaouru moan and shift at the loud use of her father's voice.

Immediately going quiet, he remembered where and why he was here. Turning quickly, he studied his daughter's still form.

"Shikara's here. She knows what happened." She told Inuyasha as she re-bound Kaouru's stomach.

"What did you tell her! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, getting loud again.

"Quiet down, Inuyasha. Kagome is still taking care of Ayame. The only one she has talked to is Sesshomaru, and i don't know what he's told her. She flashed in here without giving us a chance to stop her. she had smelled the blood. Get me some clean water." Sango said, staring at the still-gaping hole in her adopted neice's stomach.

Kaouru opened bleary eyes to stare up at her as she worked. "Where's Dad and Rei?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Your dad's gone to get water, Rei's behind me. Do you want to see him?" Sango asked, shifting to kick the boy that had slept through the previous scene.

Rei raced around Kaouru to sit on the other side of her prone form. "Hey, How you feel?" He asked, holding one of her hands affectionatelly.

"I've felt worse. You okay?" She asked, looking at one of his bandaged hands.

"I'm fine. Your dad's goin' nuts about you bein' hurt." He said, grinning. "He's pacing and everything."

smiling weakly, Kaouru closed her eyes as a sharp pain shot through her gut. "Could you NOT poke me there!" She said through gritted teeth, glaring down at the hand that was inside of her stomach.

"Sorry, Kaouru, i've got to keep you from getting an infection. You don't want to have to explain this to the hospitals in your time, do you?" She asked, her mouth a slight frown.

She was almost just like her father. It was sweet.

Inuyasha came sprinting in, wind kicking up in the room as he set down the small bucket of water from the nearest well. Staring at Rei holding Kaouru's hand, he sat back against the wall.

"How does it look?" Kaouru asked, trying to get up, but failing miserably.

"Well, It's not healing as fast as it should be, but that's because of Miasma poisoning you got when you were fighting. So, aside from having a giant hole through your abdomen, you're in perfect health." Sango said, wrapping the hole again with bandages.

"That good?" Kaouru joked back. "So, doc, when can i eat? I'm starving!"

"You can't eat anything that might damage your system, so i would suggest a strict diet of herbs and miso soup." Sango said, grinning maliciously.

"Alright!" Kaouru grinned, then turned to give puppy eyes toward her father, who stared back.

"What kind?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Kaouru loved only two things better than Ramen. Ice Cream was the first. Miso soup was the second.

"Chiken and cheese?" Her fangs shown white as she grinned again. She looked like a fox with her ears flattened partially against her short mane of black and white hair.

"I'll be back. Don't take one eye off of her." He warned Rei, who nodded, still watching Kaouru carefully. Then he was gone again. He would be back within the hour, still anxious, still worried.

Kaouru watched after her father before turning back to Sango. "Can i get up now?" She asked, pleading.

"Why? You don't need to be anywhere but in bed." Sango said, standing over her with her hands on her hips. Looking every bit the worried mother.

Kaouru motioned for her to come close. When Sango was close enough for her to whisper in the demon slayer's ear, Kaouru half yelled, half growled. "I gotta pee!"

Okay, i got to go. I've spun out three all-nighters and i need SLEEP! ha ha ha ha ha! Bed-ness.

G'night! -me. 


	16. Kikyou Ressurected

Warning: i'm twitching again, so more errors than normal are probable. in fact, more than likely.

Sorry.

I'm glad you like how i ended the last chapter. i thought it was funny when i wrote it. I decided i needed to lighten it all up a bit.

here's your chapter.

Kaouru was helped to her feet by Rei, then helped down the hallway by the two of them to the bathroom. Rei waited outside, of course, while Sango helped Kaouru do her business. The two were still chuckling when Inuyasha got back.

"What's soo funny?" He demanded as kaouru dug in.

"Nothing, inuyasha, nothing at all." Sango said, grinning.

"Shikara!" Kaouru said interrupting them.

"Kao! you're alright! hey, that injury look cool under there?" Shikara asked, pointing to the bandages covering Kaouru.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it yet. I bet it's cool though." Kaouru said, munching on the soup. "Want some?" She asked, holding the spoon out to Shikara.

Shikara took one bite and grinned. "Hey, where'd you get this stuff?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"In mom's time. It's Misou soup with chicken and cheese." Kaouru said, taking another bite.

"remind me to get some of that." She said, then turned to Inuyasha. "I need to talk to you...privately." she said, motioning for them to walk outside.

reluctant to leave Kaouru's side, he followed Shikara into the yard.

"What is it?" he asked, staring at the door to the room they had just exited.

"Kagome's getting sick. It's miasma, i think. Ayame is sick with it. I'll bet that's where you'll find Naraku. I can't teleport you all there though. I'm too low on energy and it's been a long time since i replenished it." She said, referring to her true feeding habits.

"It's alright. Just watch over Kagome for me, okay? And don't tell her that Kaouru's been hurt. We don't need her finding out. At least not yet." He said, looking toward the burning tree.

"I understand. do you mind if i use a bit of energy from here to get me back?" She asked, referring to her habbits once again.

He held out a hand, "Go for it." he said, closing his eyes.

Her hand met his and energy flowed from him to her. Like hot white sparks, the energy flew around them to imbed inside of Shikara's body.

Inuyasha half collapsed, but caught himself quickly. "Careful, inu. We don't need you falling over." she said, bracing him. They walked back inside and he sat down against the wall to watch the people he had come to know in the past years.

Kikyou stared up at the sky, blood tainted and angry.

"Why am i back here?" she asked the soul gatherer as it swirled around her in midair.

it didn't answer her, but instead flew off toward the east, then turned back to her.

She closed her eyes and sent tendrils of power running over the ground, searching out the source of her reanimation.

She felt a familiar aura, dark, twisted, malicious, one word came to her mind. "Naraku."

Slightly growling, she headed off in the direction of the poisonous aura.

(I'd like to thank Teya (Not sure about the spelling) for the idea for this little segment.)

Sango was taking care of Kaouru when she felt a familiar sensation against her butt. Turning, she slapped the lecherous monk down.

Glaring at him, she turned back to Kaouru. "Lecherous monk." She snarled in Kaouru's ear. "Don't let him anywhere near your friends." She said, tying off the bandage.

"It's alright sango. He's only got eyes for you." Kaouru said, grinning at the demon slayer.

Huffing, Sango left the room.

Miroku sat and stared after her, rubbing his sore cheek, his eyes sparkling with mischef.

"What are you up to monk?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the black haired man.

"You will see, Inuyasha. It's a surprise." Miroku stood and walked outside, grin on his face.

Kaouru was asleep, now. But so was most of the village. Only those keeping the vigile to watch for approaching demons were awake. Passing silently but for the soft swoosh of cloth on the stone and dust walkways.

Inuyasha listened to the near-silence and was lulled into a dreaming sleep.

-

I was sitting on my pallet, listening to the rain patter on the roof. Miroku was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed. half asleep.

That runt, Shippou was curled up next to Kirara, both sound asleep.

Sango was sleeping in her pallet against the wall opposite the monk, hirakotsu resting silently against the wooden wall beside her.

Kagome was next to the fire, her hands out to catch the warmth. She looked as if she were blessing it.

The rain picked up again, it's steady drizzle turning into a downpour.

Kagome sneezed.

I turned to watch her, taking in the delicate curves of her body.

She sneezed again.

I shifted and took of the red fire-rat haori that covered my under-shirt. She sneezed again.

I wrapped the haori around her slender shoulders, hugging her to me slightly. "Here, wrap yourself up in this before you catch a cold." I told her softly, as to not wake the others.

She went into a violent sneezing fit. "Too late." I said, wrapping her slim shoulders in my arm, trying to still the jerking.

"No, i'm fine. Someone's probably gossiping about me." She said, going into another sneezing fit.

"Who would gossip about you?" I joked. She knew i joked, i could see it in her eyes.

I placed a calloused palm over her forehead, then placed it over my own. not much of a difference. "you don't have a fever, that's good at least." I relaxed a bit. She sneezed again. once, twice, then stopped, leaning into me.

"Thanks inuyasha." She said, her voice soft.

Rubing the back of my head, i felt a blush creep across my face as she lay on my shoulder.

I could feel eyes staring at me from behind and i gave them the finger. let them stare, it would be fine.

Closing my own eyes, i sat there until i felt kagome slip from my shoulder, back toward the floor. catching her easily, i pillowed up some hay and lay her down in my pallet. i slept against the wall, listening to the rain patter on the roof until it sang me to sleep.

Inuyasha woke suddenly; something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

I'm spoiling you guys with a long chapter. I got too into the dream to realize i was going over my normal type time.

I thank you all for bearing with me through the typing errors, belive me, i actually know how to spell, it's just hard to with this stupid arm. (Looks down at hand.) Oh crap! it's swollen now! Gotta go! Bye.

I'm okay, the spikes broke my fall! - crash bandicoot - twin sanity 


	17. Blood Moon

Warning: I'm listening to Bodies by Drowning Pool, so there will be much gore. I'm warning you now.

Also: I figured since you have all been soo patient, you deserved another chapter! So, here it is!

Inuyasha woke suddenly; something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

he stood and raced out into the darkness. Opening the shoji, he stared up into the face of a vicious inu-demon in it's true form. Then he glanced behind it and saw the full moon.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled to his brother, who was regenerating his lost fore-leg.

The demon roared and turned toward him, glaring with vicious red eyes.

He attacked, growling and snarling. Inuyasha felt the demon blood in his body accelerate, leaving the human blood behind. he transformed into something much like Sesshomaru, only bigger.

Growling, Inuyasha asked what was wrong.

"He's back." Sesshomaru's answer was short, dismissing him. "Go back inside, brother." Sesshomaru growled, turning toward the full moon.

the moon was blacked out by a giant form. Dark and ominous, it flew toward the ground, toward sesshomaru.

"Die!" The beast snarled, diving for Sesshoamru.

Sesshomaru dodged to the side, reverting to his human form. He dodged the attack and slashed the puppet's head off, rendering it useless.

Another demon appeared, slashing at him. He jumped back, barely avoiding the red blade. Blood streaked down his face. A cut down his left cheek from the edge of his eye to the side of his mouth.

"Show yourself." Sesshoamru sliced the demon's body to peices.

The demons attacked again, more this time.

"Are you too frightened to face me?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Only testing your skills, Sesshomaru-sama." A deep voice sqwaked.

A towering demon rose from the blood dust.

"You surprise me, Jaken. I thought you would have died by now." Sesshomaru said, leaping from bloody mess to lumps of falling body parts as he slashed his way through the mass of demons.

"It's time to die, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken's voice bellowed as he attacked Sesshomaru.

Flashes went through Sesshomaru's mind. OF times before.

Jaken was trailing behind him, yelling at the little human girl that followed him.

Jaken falling on his face, the staff of heads in his tight, green hand.

Jaken and the human, Kagome, fighting.

Then, Jaken had left him. for more power.

Naraku had corrupted him. Had drawn the toad demon with the promise of power greater than his own.

And it was because of this, that the loyal toad demon was now this monster before him.

Somewhere in his mind, Sesshomaru felt sorrow, but for now, he only had to do what was to be done.

he sliced Jaken's arm off as it came toward him. Blood sprayed into the air, invading the lungs, and raining down on the things below, mingling with the other blood that already was staining the earth red.

(I love gore ;P)

Sesshomaru attacked again, slicing the toad demon's head off.

But the body still moved.

The moon was falling, though.

He sliced the body into chunks, each fleshy peice twitched and squirmed like worms on a hook.

Sesshomaru stared up at the blood moon.

A howl broke through the silence. He echoed it, adding his own voice to the chorus that ascended to the sky as the moon touched the horizon.

Four howls echoed him from behind.

He turned slightly, keeping his voice as it was, to find Inuyasha on his haunches, staring up at the moon. Looking like the first time he had seen him in a long time. Crouched like a pup on the wet grass.

Beside him, his daughter. Kaouru. She howled louder than her father and Sesshomaru combined. Her high pitched voice breaking the silence through the surrounding forrest.

echoed in the distance, Ayame's howl breached the silence. Dualed with Kouga's, who was in the forrest.

The last was Rei. Sitting on the roof, he unleased an earth shattering howl, filled with the world's pain and agony.

This scene was watched by the moon as it made it's earthly revolution. England, the Americans, Africa, The arctics. Everywhere the howl rose into the sky and broke the silence.

In the houses around the world, children huddled under blankets and beds. They alone knew what the blood moon was, and then, only by instinct.

Well, guys, what do you think? I liked it. And the swelling's gone down! yay!

Japanadia! -jodie. 


	18. Aftermath

It appears i'm not the only one that is a fan of "Bodies."

Reaka, you scare me. Seriously. I mean, i know you like the song but you don't have to sing it to me.

On the other hand, thanks for yor devoted reviews. We've officially reached 150! Yayness! I'm soo happy! This is the most reviewed story i've ever written! I love you all!.

"Once in every five or so years a blood moon has arisen. Granting life and limb to demons around the earth. The moon looks like an orb of blood as it trails across the sky. Inu-youkai are particularly powerful during this time." Brom stopped, looking around at the gathered children around the campfire. His eyes caught on Kaouru, who was almost completely ignoring him. Sighing, he continued his story. "As the moon dies in the sky, the dog demons mourn for their lost friends and enemies. They release the pent up sorrows of the world so that demons do not come out of it. The first blood moon was said to have come out in the Sengoku-jidai. But that fact is still unknown. Even today, the dogs howl to the blood moon as the Inu-youkai cannot."

Kaouru drowned out the idiot as he stared intently at her. "Incompetent fool." The words flashed through her mind. The words of another.

She agreed with it, and went to sleep on the edge of the circle of light until her classmates' screams woke her.

Sango woke to the haunting howl. She waited for it to die in the forrest before walking silently outside.

Kaouru lay curled in Rei's protecting embrace. Inuyasha lay next to Sesshomaru, who's cheek bled profusely, staining the ground. Sango noted the fact that the youkai lord's arm was back.

She whistled low so as not to wake the inu. Calling the guards that had been ordered to hide in the surrounding forrest.

They came wordlessly, picked up the four inu and carried them inside. They would have almost no reccolection of the night before. only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

They had done it before, so needed no instruction on her part as they took each inu to it's room.

Sango grinned up at the dawning sun, having Inuyasha for an ally has certainly led to good things as well as bad.

Still smiling, she walked back into the inn to join Miroku, who waited ever so patiently in her bed.

He opened his arms to her when she crouched over their bed ad she slid into them, bracing her face against his soft warmth.

(so i get a little touchy-feely sometimes, it's not a crime!)

Kikyou stood in the center of the clearing, she had no reason to prolongue her stay here, but somehow she felt drawn here.

Then she realized what it was. The old, scarred tree stood firm, like a ground to life itself.

Tracing the scars from her own arrow, she remembered her previous battle against the hanyou. against herself.

She couldnt remember much, only that she had been brought back for a reason.

A howl broke the silence. Sending shimmers of power through her.

A body fell toward the ground from the sky over head. She caught the wolf's limp form easily. Though she didn't know how.

THen she saw her hands. They were clawed!

Staring down at them she set the wolf down. She knew it's name as well. Kouga. She walked toward the nearest stream, staring in horror at her own reflection. It was almost like she and Inuyasha had joined bodies.

She had silvery blue eyes, streaked with gold. Her hair was black with white streaks. Pink streaked here and there. She noted the hanyou ears. Three hoops peircing one ear, the other by a chain.

She ran a hand over one of the ears, felt it flick.

Suddenly, she was awake. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair, feeling for the tell-tale ears. Found only her own, human ones.

She stood and walked a few paces, calming herself, before a soul gatherer stopped her.

It told her of Naraku, his location.

She nodded to it and walked away, the mountain looming in the sky above.

I rose out of bed. Knowing why i was here, Remembering, dimly, the events of the night before. I checked on Kaouru before checking on Sesshomaru. His arm was back again.

His cheek was bandaged, but i was relived to see no other things were wrong.

When i walked by kaouru's room again, Rei was there, staring down at Kaouru with worry.

"She's only asleep." I told him.

"But she won't wake." he said, his voice choked.

"She can sleep through a hurricane. Trust me, i've seen her do it. She'll be fine. Now, what do you say we go hunt for breakfast?" I offered, needing to get both of our minds off of the current events.

"What if she wakes up? What will..."

"Sango will send someone after us. But she should be asleep till about two in the afternoon." I told him.

flashback

the house creaked and crumpled.

I grabbed Kagome and protected her, knowing Kaouru would be safe since it was the blood moon. Even though she was thirteen.

I forced our way out of the house to stare down at the rubble that had been the Higurashi shrine.

"Where is she!" Kagome shreiked, pulling up boards and furniture to try to find Kaouru, who hadn't emerged.

"Hold on, Kag. It's the blood moon. She's safe." I told her over the roar of rain and wind.

"We have to find her!" Kagome had shreiked. Trearing at me to get to the house.

"Look, If she can survive getting hit by a transfer truck, and dent the truck and not get anything but a bruise, she'll be fine." I screamed over the wail.

She collapsed against me, crying into my chest.

We found her that morning. Still asleep.

We had rushed her to the hospital, fearing the worst.

After they finished running tests, it was nearly noon and we had heard nothing.

Finally, Nobunaga came out to talk to us.

"We can't find a reason for her to be unconsious for soo long." He said, not looking at them. "She has a bruise on her left shoulder, and a cut down her right arm but there is no head injuries. I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

They let us sit with her, we cried together.

Around two o'clock, she groaned and turned over. "Quit making all of that racket, i wanna sleep." She grumped, her voice drowzy with sleep.

"Kaouru?" Kagome's voice asked.

"Mom?" Kaouru turned over, opening her eyes only slightly. Then she realized that they weren't in her room. And that we had been crying. "Where are we? What happened daddy?" she asked me, her eyes filling with worry.

I rose and went to her, hugging her feircely to me. "Thank Kami-sama you're alright." I whispered to her, nuzzling her.

"Dad."

"What baby?"

"You're hurting me."

I let go, startled. "Sorry."

"Why are we here?"

"You wouldn't wake up. The house collapsed. We found you around dawn, and you wouldn't wake up. We were so scared."

"I'm alright, mom. wait..Oh no! MY ROOM!"

Yes. I'm spoiling you with an extra long update. You know i love ya.

See ya round!

I'm going to rip out your intestines and feed them to you! -guess. 


	19. Eternal

Sorry, guys, it's another day with me as your author. But, hey, at least i know where it's going now! Yay! And i have something for all of you at the end in my author's note too!

Thank you for all of your reviews, and i love you all. Especially you Nysoku (sp?) and Reaka, for your ever-faithful love and encouragement. Big Inu-plushies all around to all of my faithful reviewers! Yayness! (I know how much you all love that word so i'll say it again!) YAYNESS!

"Sango will send someone after us if she wakes up. Okay? Now are you coming or not?" I asked, turning away.

"Sure. Just let me grab the..."

"We hunt the old fashioned way here. With our noses and claws. You have them, it's time you used them for something other than maiming." Inuyasha said, walking down the hallway. Not bothering with the tennisshoes in the doorway. Rei followed him out.

"What are we hunting?" He asked, curious.

"Take a whif. What do you smell?" Inuyasha asked, taking a long sniff of the air.

"Rabbit, and foxes. And human blood. and...DAD!" He yelled, racing off in the general direction of the scent.

Inuyasha caught up to him easily. "Alright, now stop." He stopped the wolf. "In which direction? I already know where he is. He is fine. Focus on the hunt." Inuyasha coached.

"What are we hunting?" Rei asked, confused again.

"Something you've never smelled before. Try." He said, taking a deep breath.

"It's that way!" Rei said, pointing east.

"Alright, find it's tracks." Rei nodded and sprinted ahead, following his nose.

When Rei stopped, Inuyasha approached. "What is it?" Rei asked, staring down at deep clawed gouges in the wet earth.

"Follow the tracks and it'll take you to where it is. That way you can ask it yourself." Inuyasha said, amusement in his voice.

Rei obeyed, following the tracks, and when they disappeared, his nose.

They finally stopped about a mile and a half from the village.

"He's here." Rei said to inuyasha, his voice low so that it didn't disturb whatever creature they were tracking.

"Actually, i'm a She, hatchling." Came a bell-clear voice from behind them and Rei turned in shock, claws bared in preperation to fight. "You bring hatchlings of other demons, but not your own, Inu-chan. When shall i meet your Kaouru?" The huge, silver scaled beadt turned to Inuyasha, rubbing her big snout over his face and chest. Snorting, she lifted his hair and clothes as if a gust of wind had blown through the clearing.

"This is Rei, Sapphira. He's the wolf cub i told you of." Inuyasha said, sratching a long dark scale with his nails.

"Hn. He's not much. But i suppose that is to be expected for a hatchling. He wishes to mate your kit?" Inuyasha nodded.

Sapphira turned toward Rei abruptly and looked him up and down with a wary black eye. "I approve. He will protect her with his life. And he loves her. He must to put up with you and your brother, inu-chan." She said, then trotted off. She turned her long neck to look back at Rei. "Are you coming, Hatchling?"

Rei looked at Inuyasha, then back at the monstrous lizardlike dragon. Shrugging, he followed her.

When they stopped, they were atop a mountain. "Pick those." She said, motioning to the black roses a few feet over the edge of the cliff.

Rei did so without asking why. he knew better. This was a magical creature, and not one to be questioned.

"These roses are called the infinity rose. They will live until your love dies. And she will live for quite some time. Take one for you, and one for her, and plant the rest here. Give the one for you to her, and keep hers with you. These will always tell you if one is hurt or in pain, or even joyous no matter how far you are apart." The dragon then flew upward into the sky and disappeared into the sunlight.

Rei stared after her. Amazed. He had actually touched a dragon.

999999999999

kagome stared down at the black rose. It was full and open. gloriously blooming. Inuyasha was well. And happy.

She glanced over at Ayame, her fever had gone down, but she had not woken up since the blood moon. And that was two days ago.

The pack had come and gone, Bringing herbs they thought would help. Though she knew none would. She needed to get Ayame out of here. Out of this land. She knew these symptoms, Miasma poisoning.

She stood, wavering slightly, hoping it was vertigo. "Kagome?" Shippou asked, hovering near her.

"I'm fine, Shippou. We need to move the pack. Or at least stop the miasma. It's getting worse." She said, bracing herself against his shoulder as another wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Kagome!" She heard the muffled yell as her world went black.

She could feel everything. Hear only muffled things, but she could hear. She couldn't move, though. And she couldn't open her eyes or speak. Everything spiraled down to one voice. "Someone! Get Shikara, Hurry!"

And then..Nothing.

When she drifted back to the surface, she felt hands on her throat and chest. She opened lead eyelids to focus on the kitsune above her. "Shippou...It's in the water. In the rain...Tell them...escape." Her confused words only startled him. "Inuya.." Then the darkness covered her again and she sunk below the surface.

88888888888888888888

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped as he pulled up the image of the rose in their time. It had wilted drastically, but had not died. He had to get to her, NOW!

He jumped high into the air, racing toward the mountains where the wolves were. He didn't have time to find Rei and tell him. Or the others. He Flew over the village and let his note flutter down to the guards at the gate. He had one goal. Get to Kagome.

99999999999999999999999999

Yup, i'm leaving it there. yet another cliffie. I know i'm getting repedative, but it's an art. (Clifffies i mean.)

Hug me or be destroyed. -a t-shirt i found 


	20. Preperations

Sometimes, i just love you guys. Btw, your description for the thre characters you were griping about are in this chapter. Basically that's the whole reason for this chapter, other that to help the plot. (Which there is now one! Yayness.)

neways, here's your chapter!

888888888888888888

He jumped high into the air, racing toward the mountains where the wolves were. He didn't have time to find Rei and tell him. Or the others. He Flew over the village and let his note flutter down to the guards at the gate. He had one goal. Get to Kagome.

999999999999999

The vision came to her suddenly.

A teen stood staring up at the clouds, up at her. His shoulder-length black hair was partially tied back into a ponytail. He wore strange garb. A tight, sleeve-less black tanktop showed off lean, wiry muscles and a tight stomach ribbed with muscles. Baggy black pants that looked like a gi, only they didn't need a belt. They tavelled down to end at the ground, black boots poked tenatively out from the end of the legs. His eyes were mystifying to her. The left a golden brown of deep wood, and the right a bright, surreal blue.

The black roses held in his thin, long, graceful fingers held their own aura. Then he closed his eyes and turned away from her to leap down the hill.

Another thing haunted her, then. A woman in a ceremonial yukata was lying in a pool of blood. Her black, gold speckled eyes were half closed and dim without life. Her thin fingers grasped a thin strand of black hair. The hair wasn't her own, for the woman's hair was a silvery golden color. Like sun ripened hay. Her thin body was twisted horrifically, and she knew, even as she cried out for the woman, that she had chosen this path. A man raced in, she didn't see his face, but he came in and screamed her name. "Shikara!"

She woke, breathing heavily. She placed a shaking hand on her forehead, brushing back her own golden locks.

"Shikara! Is everything alright? I heard you scream." Shiori asked, breathing heavily.

"I am fine, Shiori. Go back to bed. I am leaving in a few hours, brother, I must feed." She said, standing slowly.

Somewhere in her mind, she knew that the decision would be hers.

So, it has finally come. My time is drawing near.' She thought as she walked into the darkness, calling out for her prey.

Something went through her mind then, as she fed on blood, Kagome and Inuyasha.

She called up their esences in her mind and examined the hanyou's first. When she was satisfied, she turned back toward the miko. When she did, she was startled to find blackness like death looming over her.

"Kuso." She cursed, letting her prey fall to the ground, merely unconsious. As she searched for the familiar darkness that signaled the vortex.

8888888888888888888

Rei stared after the dragon for some time before jumping down off of the mountain. Something was wrong. Inuyasha wasn't there, and he had flown off. He glanced at the watch in his pocket and hissed. Three o'clock!

He raced through the woods toward the village. When he skidded to a stop, he found that the whole encampment was in an uproar.

A group of fighters ran by him and he pulled a familiar one out of the crowd. "What's happening?" he demanded.

The boy bowed his head and murmered something under his breath.

"What?" Rei demanded again, shaking the kid.

"Inuyasha is going toward the wolf demon tribe. Something's desperately wrong there. We are to be gathering up to go there now. It's a four day's ride for horses, but you and lady Sango and her family are to go ahead and meet us when we get there. Now, i have to go or they'll leave me behind!" The boy squirmed out of his grasp and raced after his comrades.

The sun was scalding, and high in the sky when he found Kaouru and Sango and the others. They didn't knotice him right away, so he took a moment to admire Kaouru.

She was leaning on the table, her but stuck out tauntingly as she stared down at the maps. Her red lips moved occasionally as her surreal blue eyes darted over the page. Her top was a torn replica of his own shirt, with one major difference, her front was crisscrossed with a silver chain that disengaged when she pulled.

Her fluffy black and white hanyou ears twitched, the skull and crossbones earring and chain glinted in the sun from one ear, and the other was peirced three times by a set of silver hoops. A finger ring covered her left middle finger, her black painted claws were extended only slightly.

She wore black hip-huggers that were a warm silky black material that shone dully in the bright light. But her feet were bare, the clawed toes painted a glaring blood red. Her hair was black with white tips and pink streaks that stood out even among their friends at home.

Then she turned and smiled warmly at him. Her fangs showing ever so slightly over the red lips. "You ready to fight?" She asked, motioning for him to come over.

Sango looked up at him from their discussion and smiled weakly. "Glad to have you. We can't find Kouga. We think he's already gone. Kaouru, will you fill him in?" At Kaouru's nod, she went back to her planning.

"Dad freaked out and went after mom. He said someting about keeping me here and safe so we know something's wrong. We need to get to the wolf demon tribe before it's too late. We think Naraku's near there and his miasma is poisoning the area." She said, stopping suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, worried.

"Yeah, i'm fine. The muscles are healing and it's giving me vicious cramps. It's alright, though. I'm gonna get that asshole back for this hole in my stomach." She grinned, punching him playfully. "But we're supposed to leave within the hour. Sesshomaru's taking me and you. Sango, Hige, and Shira are coming on Kilala. We're the front line. The others will be there in a few days. Miroku will drive them like mad because he can't go with Sango. So they'll be there in half the time. So don't worry. Now, let's get some weapons!" she chirped, grinning darkly.

Rei followed her warily through the inn, his body already preparing to fight. When they entered the next room, he had to stop and admire the weaponry on the walls. There were everything from Katana to handguns.

"THis is daddy's weapon room. We can't keep it in our time because the TPD won't let us keep this many in one place. So they think they are scattered through the city and world while they are here. It's everything from our time and this time combined. Isn't it great!" She said, hopping over to one of the katana racks.

-99999999999999999999999999999999

Yup, i've got to go. Sorry guys. Got's to help with the other stories spinning around in this chaos called my brain.

Hn. -Hiei - Yu Yu Hakusho.

BTW, here's the special thing i promised in the last chapter, i just forgot i put it here and not there -.-

-

Ever wonder what would happen if you tried to prank Hiei off of YYH? Or what about Inuyasha? Or even Ed from FMA? Well, we have it here! It's called "Punkd Control Anime Style" Every chapter is a different setup for a different character. And i am even adding guest pranksters! So, Wanna see something funny? Read "Punkd Control Anime Style" ! 


End file.
